Friesden (Glitterglen)
Friesden is an amber pegasus mare, with brown wings. She can usually be seen with her three children Celestia, Luna and Terrus, kissing her husband Khenal, or under his wing. Otherwise, she may be found in the hospital. Background Friesden in Glitterglen is a pegasus mare. Her parents are an alicorn stallion named Farquaad and an unknown mare married to Farquaad. After childhood abuse and possession by a daemon, Friesden lived on the streets for a time before being taken to Khenal's asylum , in which she suffered at his hooves for several years before escaping violently with the help of the daemon possessing her. She lived on the streets and practiced sadistic killing, learning pony anatomy first hand. RP History The Doctor She went to Glitterglen after being hunted, and living there killed again, this time a pegasus stallion. Unbeknownst to the other ponies, this pegasus stallion was in fact Farquaad, and Friesden was not in her right mind. Khenal was made the captain of the guard, and having found the evidence, was forced to arrest Friesden for trial, despite his love for her. While in jail, her daemon appears to have acted outside, apparently causing some guards to go on a rampage and killing several ponies for minor infractions. Following this, another daemon appeared, and after a battle, her possessing daemon appeared to have killed it. Friesden was freed from the daemon by Starkey, who took the daemon into his own mind. She was returned to the jail, however. When Carrot, another pony, appeared to be bleeding out, Khenal asked her to help. She asked him if he would make her memories go away. At this stage, the Doctor had left her with the daemon, and she was in her right mind. Suitably horrified at what she had done, she begged him to kill her or make the memories go away. He reluctantly agreed to make the memories go away, and she helped him save Carrot's life. Memory blocked He fulfilled his promise, and she was a veritable new pony. She fell in love with him, and they were almost never seen apart. Carrot, however, had decided to end his existence, fleeing into the jungle to freeze to death. Friesden, Khenal, and Otik went into the jungle to save him. As they were coming out, several Diomedians appeared. After a brief parley, they tried to kill Friesden specifically, and when moving to kill her, she went berserk and slaughtered them all brutally. After the battle, she fell unconscious. Recovering her, Khenal took her to the hospital, and when she awoke, she seemed normal. This was to change once more after Carrot was possessed by another daemon on his birthday. While taking up their gifts to him, the daemon tried to kill Friesden. She berserked again, and killed him and tried to kill Khenal. Khenal suffered several breaks, but was able to survive without hurting Friesden. He brought himself and her to the hospital. After the truth of the matter came out, he found out what was wrong - the memories she had wanted repressed were coming out! He, Schmoe, and Carrot went into her mind and fought her father, who was the source of the bad memories, and Friesden was able to forgive him, defeating him forever. She was back to normal. The Trial Unfortunately, the truth had come out, and now she was on trial for the two murders. During this trial, she sought to prove that she had been temporarily insane during the killings. After a short time, the trial was interrupted by two ponies - Couth and Cornbread. They each had their own ends, but they were plotting mostly to have both Friesden and Khenal found guilty of the murders and executed. A short time after they were removed, the hospital was set on fire. After rescuing the ponies from the hospital and placing them in the cells to keep them safe. However, this was not to stay. Carrot's ghost tried to prove he was real, and caused a flood. The water flooded the jail and was set to drown the ponies. With Friesden's help, Falcata was able to rescue the ponies in the cells safely. After the water left the court, Friesden returned there and was comforted in her despair by Khenal. She was found guilty, but due to mental illness was given a light sentence. Unfortunately, she was sent into a coma, and awoke several days later. Couth had been killed, and she and Khenal were free to live an almost idyllic life. The Diomedian Spy However, all was not well. When she woke, her talk with Khenal left him disquietened, thinking he had accidentally put a mind control spell on her. She fell into almost despair, and was comforted by Starkey and Otik. After such, she asked them to adopt her, and Otik accepted for both of them. After a misunderstanding, ponies in the fort believed that she had in fact slept with them. After she went walking down a corridor by herself, two militia ponies tried to rape her. She was saved by Heiro and Otik. She eventually was able to meet up with Khenal again, and convinced him it wasn't because of a spell that she loved him. She heard him mention that it was his birthday, and promptly decided to plan a birthday party for him with her mother and sister. When the day came around, it was a good day for most. However, part-way through the celebration, Lilac (Friesden's adoptive sister) decided to run away and leave the fort. Friesden blamed herself and helped the ponies search. However, some ponies were injured, including Heiro, and she helped them get back to the fort. Heiro had lost a lot of blood, and when a transfusion seemed not to be working, Falcata and Friesden went into his mind, and discovered he was a diomedian. Friesden ran for fear she would kill him, but was helped by Otik to calm down. After a short time, Khenal decided to go into Friesden's mind to try and help her. Unfortunately, when Friesden kicked Kris away from her during the spellcasting, the spell went awry and Heiro, Otik, Starkey, and Falcata were dragged along too. Friesden's mind Inside Friesden's mind, the group found themselves confronted with a hall of mirrors. The mirrors warped their appearances. Heiro appeared as a white alicorn stallion, Otik appeared lecherous, Starkey appeared as a darkbolt, Falcata appeared greedy, and Khenal appeared as Farquaad. After Heiro was angered by the mirrors, he smashed one, and his appearance started to change back to normal. After some discussion, the group started to smash the mirrors, and their appearances were at last back to normal. They found a route into the next room. The next room was full of dead ponies, all of the ponies in Glitterglen. They bore scalpel wounds. The group was unable to move past the bodies, they were so thick. Eventually, they started destroying the bodies, and were able to get through. In the room after that, Friesden was hanging from a noose over an empty grave. The group stopped for a moment, before cutting her down and burying her. It was in a sober mood that they continued on. Character skills Friesden is a reasonably competent doctor, and is the only surgeon in the fort. She is also a Legendary +5 Kisser. Relationships Father - Starkey Mother - Otik Husband - Khenal Children - Celestia, Luna, Terrus Brother - Heiro Sister - Lilac Possessions Kindness - Scalpel Category:Characters Category:Glitterglen Characters